Moving out
by BlaaaddyBloop
Summary: Hey there fanfictioners! Well heres my story, there will be plenty more but this is the beginner. Ivan Edward mixed Jacob meets Sophie bella and well.. Sophie's whole world changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Moving out.**

I leapt lightly up the stone steps of my house that was officially not my house anymore, that's right. It had been sold.

I stroked the copper staircase rail remembering its texture and how slippery it got each day. Me and my family were moving today, to a rainy town in America a bit like my hometown Wellington. Except this place was called Forks and I wasn't so keen on it.

I walked into my once messy room, which now looked utterly bare. I didn't want to move away from windy Wellington, my hometown. I had lived here for 17 years of my life, and it was perfect here apart from the odd gust of strong wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Arriving.**

"Are we there yet?" I moaned for the hundredth time to my dad in the front seat whilst he was driving.

"No, Sophie" he muttered "Twenty more minutes"

I tried amusing myself by poking my annoying little brother in the back ten times.

"Gerrofff" Jake my little brother muttered, then after a few minutes I realized he was snoring and I'd never be able to wake him up from his deep sleep.

Instead I must have been crazy. But I counted all the different colors of the cars crawling past the car window as we speeded down a long country road.

We had gotten off the plane about half an hour ago and where now driving to Forks to find our new house. I didn't feel jetlagged, even though it had been more than 20 hours on the plane from New Zealand, I wanted to keep awake to see our new house.

I fell asleep for the twenty minutes, and woke up as we where just arriving into Forks, we turned up a gravel pathway that was fringed with oaks and heaps of tall trees it seemed like the house beyond it had to be huge to have a fancy gravel driveway like this, I stretched up eagerly trying to see through the tall pines and oaks as we entered the clearing I heard everyone in the car gasp in awe, the house we owned was a beauty, it was a tall two story house with pines and oaks all around, the house was a lovely woody color and well it was perfect.

"Go investigate!" my dad shouted happily as the car stopped right in front of the house, the movers had already been here placing all our furniture in order. I ran at my full speed, which was more a sluggish pace and jumped up the porch stairs two at a time feeling excitement fill my body, I walked slowly into the house, our lounge was a peaceful space and was huge with lots and lots of room covered in the same wood ish material as the outside of the house, I wandered into the kitchen which was a modern creamy white color with huge French doors out onto a spacious back lawn that seemed to stretch out for miles.

I sped quickly out of that room looking for my room, so I went up the stairs to the next story, after two tries I found my room. It was a baby blue ish turquoise color, and well I loved it. All my things were in the place I wanted them and the color was exactly what I would have painted in myself, I jumped onto my bed and fell straight into a deep sleep and didn't wake up for several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**+  
Chapter 3. Waking up to reality**

I woke up to the sound of Jake drumming loudly in the bathroom, but I didn't open my eyes.

I had just been having the weirdest dream of my life before he woke me up and spoilt it; I scowled in his direction even though he couldn't see me through the walls.

I had been running in the forest for no apparent reason just looking around causally but in my dream mind I was looking for something I didn't really remember what it was. But I'd never had such a dream like that; I sat up in bed trying to ignore my brother's attempts to drum like a drummer out of guns and roses.

After a few minutes I gathered myself up and walked down to the kitchen, still groggy eyed from my big sleep, it was dark out side and my guess was about three o'clock in the morning for the time.

I was still jetlagged! I slumped slowly into my parent's room which was pitch black and moaned at them, they told me to go put on a DVD and relax. I started walking slowly out into our lounge and picked a DVD and shoved it in the DVD drive, then slowly pacing away onto a comfy foamy soft chair. I watched my DVD, Sense and Sensibility until the end marveling over the dresses they wore and all the great bunch of actors that were in the film.

I picked out two other DVDs. After watching my two other films it was nearly morning sunlight was slowly flitting through the curtains and I was feeling suddenly tired. I was about to take a nap, but quickly my hunger returned so I slumped into the kitchen pouring a bowl of cocoa pops and sitting down to eat them. I let them crackle for a bit, then I dug my spoon in eating a mouthful, I chewed slowly trying to waste time until I wanted to sleep again, jetlag annoyed me like that. "Soph!" my brother Jake shouted suddenly "Whaat?" I said forgetting about the cocoa pops and standing up quickly making them spill all over the chestnut colored table "Where's my toothbrush?" Jake shouted "How should I know?" I shouted back just as loudly as he had. I started mopping up the milk and cocoa pops suddenly not so hungry as I was before, I walked up to my room deciding to check my emails, so I flicked my laptop on and waited for the whirring of its engine to start after a few minutes I was on the internet signing into my email I had to new messages I clicked the first one and read.

Hey Soph!! We all miss you so much down her in NZ! How's it there in America? How you liking Forks? Miss you so much Liz and the bunch.

It was a small email but it was nice and homely from all my friends in New Zealand, I missed them all as much as the missed me. I wonder how and what my new school would be like. I replied quickly writing just as much content as they had.

Hey guys!! Missed you all so much too! America is okay... but New Zealand is so much better! Our new house is so amazing though! You'd love it here Liz, you too Petra! No, wait all of you would love it! I suppose it's much warmer here though, and we get snowy Christmas's I think! You all have to come and visit sometime! Well love you all bye!

The other message was ads so I flicked my laptop off and pulled out Molly Moon a easy book to fall asleep to I started reading, Molly Moon had been describing herself… then I fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Getting settled.**

I was woken up to the sound of knocking and mum saying "Can I come in?" I groaned. Mum took that as a yes.

"Hey soph, dear" "uuuhh" I groaned. Mum skipped happily to my curtains flinging them open, blinding me with sunlight "What aree you doing?" I sighed "Waking you up silly billy! You've been asleep for..." she counted on her fingers "5 hours!" "So?" I groaned "Get up! Get up!" she sang loudly "Okaaaaay!" I shouted. I slid out of bed and mum smiled brightly, "Come'on now breakfast!"

I streamed down the stairs smelling pancakes "yummm" I mumbled I got into the kitchen faster than Jake and got my pancake eating it in 2 seconds flat "How many has she had?" my brother complained as I lined up for my next pancake. "Oh just five" my dad teased "What?!" Jake groaned "Joking!" I laughed "This is only my second one I'm getting!" "Okaaay" Jake said. Jake got his pancake saving it and chewing one small morsel at a time, while I, sitting down with my second pancake wolfing it down quickly. "So what are we going to do today?" I said excitment filling my voice.

"Maybe see the town?" My mum smiled at me I groaned "But I hate shopping mum!" "No you love it once you get into it! mum argued "I suppose... I like the shoe bit." I sighed "cool!" "you guys wanna tag along too?" mum asked gingerly not really wanting them for our girls day out "naaah, we'll go gocarting or something, eh son?" dad said ruffleing Jakes hair "Yeah!" Jake said smiling seeing the excited glimmer in his eyes he LOVED gocarting.

"D'you like these shoes?" Mum asked me for the athousandth time "I liked the burgendy ones better" I sighed that was about four shoe shops ago "Ok lets go get them then!" mum smiled happily as we strode back to the shoe shop with the shoes mum wanted.

After three hours of shopping with mum I was totally nackered so I got out my new pieces and flung them into the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: School.**

I walked gingerly to the reception desk glancing around me.

"Hey new girl!"

a boy I had never seen before was jogging up to me a huge grin on his face

"Want some help with... anything?"

He smiled again his grin even huger than the first one

I glanced at him he had blonde hair that stuck up like hedgehog prickles, which must of used lots of gel.

"Um, nah I'm ok"

I said quickly he was some kind of creep.

"Oh sorry, my manners I'm Mike, people call me Hedgehog!"

I could certainly see why.

"Well, bye!"

He jogged away, and quickly stopped tensing and relaxed.

I ran to reception weirded out by 'Hedgehog'.

"I'm Sophie Fields, I just moved here from New Zealand"

"Right, here's your timetable, you get this signed by your teachers as you come into class and bring it back by the end of the day, Oh right, and here's a map"

"Thanks"

I looked down at the map; it made no utter sense at all I turned it around about 3 times but it still made no sense. I suppose I had to ask for help.

"Hey you look new. Lost?"

I looked up from the confusing map, a tallish brunette girl stood there in front of me.

"Oh, um yea, where is room 56?"

"Come, I'll show you"

After about a few minutes we got talking I found out useful stuff like where the cafeteria was, and where the P.E gym was.

"I'm Angela by the way"

"I'm Sophie, well this is room 56! See you at lunch."

Trig, boring we'd covered all this stuff at my old school back in Wellington it was pretty easy anyway.

But I made two new friends, Rosa and Samuel.

But science was OK.

I got my slip signed by the teacher, I was late though and there was only one spare seat.

Next to a boy, who was rather good looking.

I wandered to my seat next to him, he glanced at me his eyes a piercing stormy gray.

After a few minutes I couldn't stop staring he was GORGEOUS.

"Hi I'm Ivan" Ivan said quietly

"Hi, I'm Sophie" I felt my face turn red and looked down quickly.

"Class! Today we're dissecting frogs!"

I saw lots of girls cringe at that. But I was used to it.

"Grab a frog guys!"

"I'll get one" Said Ivan his voice still gentle.

He walked down to the front of class grabbing a small frog; I hadn't noticed his hair it was a lovely auburn colour and his clothes fitting him perfectly.

"Shall I cut it first?" Ivan offered

"Could I..?"

"Sure"

I cut the frog gently down the middle and opened it up. Thank god for the gloves!

"Is that the heart..?"

"I think..." Ivan said sitting up

"Yea it is I see now"

We did this for the whole lesson finishing first and getting to go out for lunch early.

Ivan disappeared so I had to use my great map skills.

Rigggghhttt.... It made total sense.

After three tries I found my way to the cafeteria.

"Heeey!! You made it!" said Angela pulling out a chair for me

"Yip, using my map skills!"

Rosa and Samuel were there too, even Hedgehog who was chatting along to someone I hadn't met.

After lunch I had P.E. I got lost again, and everyone else was changed by the time I got there.

We were doing running.

Great. My strongest point in running was resting.

Ivan was up ahead so I felt even worse.

But my friend Rosa was just as turtleish as me when it came to running so we kept pace together.

Half way through I was huffing and puffing and my legs were trying to give protest to just stop and collapse.

But after awhile my legs seemed to go numb, so I didn't feel so tired anymore, well not that much anyway.

I had finished P.E and was now walking out to my car in the parking lot on the way there, Ivan surprised me by actually talking to me out of science, saying "Bye Sophie see you tomorrow" in his quiet voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day of school was fine and I didn't get as lost as I thought I would and I wasn't late for P.E either. This time P.E was in middle period.

It was running again, but this time I enjoyed it; Ivan slowed down to my pace and we started chatting about God knows what.

"Aren't you bored with my running pace?" I breathed heavily.

"Well, not really, this feels like the right pace for me today" Ivan laughing.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and tried to pick up pace and leave Ivan behind but of course, with his muscled legs he kept up.

"Sorry" Ivan muttered

"It's ok "

After P.E had finished I had Trig again but Rosa and I chattered non stop about Ivan so it hardly felt like Trig at all.

"I asked him out last year but he always hangs out with his group" she sighed

"What group?"

"The ones he sits with at lunch Sophie, don't you look?"

"Nope, well not all the time like you!" I laughed

******************************************

I stood at the door, looking out of the window into the drizzle and wind. It didn't make

me feel any less reluctant at having to walk home in the bone chilling wind, but finally I stepped outside, the wind quickly ruffling my hair into a frizz of knots.

I started walking through the parking lot noticing clumps of windblown flowers;

their stalks snapped from the howling wind. Rain started pelting down to add to it and in seconds I was dotted with raindrops.

I saw Rosa walk past me clutching onto her hat so it wouldn't get blown away, Samuel ran past grabbing onto his umbrella trying to stop it going flying. Smart! I forgot my coat; I started to shiver suddenly. Thinking of home I ran down the path still shivering feeling frozen to the bone. This was Wellington weather not American!

"Sophie!" I heard someone shout; I turned my head and saw Ivan he ran up to me and looked at me uneasily "What?" I barked "Your lips are blue Sophie" Ivan said. I looked up at him, he was wearing at short sleeved T-shirt and it was raining! "Aren'tttt you cold Ivan?" I stammered "No, but you are" he answered. "Yyyyes I am cccold" I said

"Your getting hyperthermia, I need to warm you up Sophie" Ivan said seriously.

And with that, he gave me a giant bear hug. He was blazing hot! "Wwwhy are you so hhot?" I stammered again. "Because, you have hyperthermia everything else feels warmer than yourself Sophie" he explained. "I need tto ggo home" I said

"Ok, point the way Soph" he picked me up into his arms.

He ran me home straight to my door "You need to go inside Sophie" he barked "Cccan you gget out my kkeys?" I stammered "Ok" he barked he found my keys easily and jammed them through the key whole. He ran inside with me in his arms.

"Upstairs" I mumbled half asleep. He took me up to my room and lay me gently on my bed

"Thanks" Then I closed my eyes and I was dreaming of Ivan.

********************************************************

_Ivan's prov_

She lay asleep looking so peaceful. I don't believe I had imprinted on her! I new I had to be careful so I kept away slightly in school. But when she had been freezing to death I had to do something so I helped, saved her if you want me to sound heroic. But I had to leave. Soon, I had heard howls from the forest Jacob must be looking for me. I lightly moved away not to wake Sophie but Sophie woke up.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hey sleepy head" I smiled back

"You, stopped me freezing" Sophie puzzled.

"Soph darling, dinner!"

We both turned to the sound of her mother's voice behind the door

"I better go" I said

"Thank you" Sophie said

She moved and pecked me on the cheek and I kissed her back on the lips a bit longer than intended

"Soph?" came her mum's worried reply

We broke away gulping in air and smiling awkwardly at each other.

"Yes mum?" came Sophie's breathless reply

"dinner?"

"I'll come down now ok?" Sophie said to her mother

We heard her footsteps going down the steps.

"better go, bye" I mumbled.

"Bye and well. Thanks."

We hugged awkwardly. I made my way down her balcony steps looking back once or twice.

**************************************************

Did you like that chapter? I hope u did! It's getting better I'm taking it slowly! Now aini is he vampire ish to you now?? ! well thanks! cyaa


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

_Sophie's Prov._

I watched as he walked down the balcony steps unable to keep my gaze off him.

I watched till he was gone.

"Dinner!!!" mum shouted

I jolted back into reality. Ivan was gone. It's time to be normal Sophie.

I ran down the stairs into the dining room sitting in a seat and grabbing a plate

"Where were you?" mum asked

"I think I fell asleep. I'm kind of tired" I fake yawned.

I couldn't tell my parents Ivan had been here and I had been kissing him In my room and I had got hyperthermia and Ivan had saved me. I mean. Where would I start?

After dinner I went back up to my room saying I was sleepy and needed an early night.

I tried sleeping. But I couldn't. So I waited till my parents and brother had gone to sleep and went out into the back garden with my duvet and an extra blanket and just lay there. Looking up at the sky.

"Can I join you?" I heard a voice whisper.

I turned my head quickly my heartbeat quickening.

"Ivan." I sighed I relief.

"Hi" he smiled.

he sat down beside me looking into my eyes

"I hardly know you" he sighed

_I van's Prov._

How could I love her so much? I hardly knew her. Now I wanted to tell her everything.

_Sophie's Prov_

"Don't do that Ivan! I nearly died of fright!" I whispered harshly.

How could I like him so much already? It was only my 6th day in America but the way he looked into my eyes. I felt like he wanted me too.

"Sorry" Ivan laughed

"Uh. Thank you so much for your kindness" I said sarcastically

I was just about to get up and stomp away in a huff but he grabbed me around the waist making me sit beside him.

"I am sorry!" he pretended to plead

I couldn't be angry with Ivan, I burst out laughing at his stupid pleading expression his eyes lit up and he smiled as wide as a person can smile.

I stifled a yawn trying to hide it so Ivan wouldn't leave

"Hah! Saw that three yawns and you'll have to be in bed asleep!" Ivan laughed

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because you're tired!" he said stating the obvious.

"But weirdly. I can't sleep when you're not around me. Is that weird?" I asked truthfully

Ivan looked at me his eyes never leaving mine. At that time I had to yawn.

"One more" Ivan whispered

"I'll stay with you if it helps I'm tired too" Ivan yawned

I tried to stop the yawn but it escaped Ivan heard it.

"Off to bed with you!" He laughed again.

I was about to stand up when he hoisted me into his arms with my duvet and all and ran me up my steps straight to my room.

He lay me on my bed and sat next to me watching me always.

"Has this happened before? I laughed quietly

"I think so..." Ivan said pretending to scratch his head.

"Then what comes next?" I whispered

"Wasn't it this?" he whispered ever so quietly

Then he kissed me. First gently then harder like we only had 1 second left to be with each other weirdly it felt like that to. Countless minutes after, we broke away silently laughing and gulping in air for a second time in the same day.

"Well." Ivan said breathless.

_Ivan's prov._

I should get going, two kisses in one night! Jacob would kill me I hadn't even met them in the forest I had been watching Sophie.

"Go to sleep now Soph. You look tired" I sighed

Yeah right. Her eyes were wide open and smiling in away she looked like she had just had a huge bowl of coffee.

"I can't! You're here!" she chuckled

"You told me you could sleep with me here!" I shouted

Sophie looked into my eyes an angry expression mixed with sadness on her face.

"Thanks for waking up my whole family. My brother is a very light sleeper!" She whispered.

Ripping the tangled duvet off me and her and running into her brother's room checking if he was still asleep she stalked back into her room quietly closing the door. Instantly it was pitch black.

"Luckily he slept through that" Sophie said harshly

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot please I'm sorry. I'll stay all night I'm sorry"

"Are you going to keep that promise?" Sophie whispered.

"Yes of course!"

"Good."

She hopped into bed accidently kneeing me in jaw.

"Owwwch!"

She went totally frantic.

"Ivan! I'm so sorry! Sorry, Sorry!!!!

"It's really ok it's fine ok Sophie? It's fine." I laughed

"Ah. I'm so dumb" Sophie sighed.

"No you're not your perfect!" I said in a cheesy American accent

She burst into fits of giggles making me join in too.

"I really got to go now seriously" I put on a serious expression biting my lip to keep it there.

"I'll come by tomorrow?" I tried

She looked sad. Her face, which had been all smiling, was now sad and not as energetic as before.

"ok." She said in a moping voice

"Bye then."

Sophie looked up and laughed she hugged me and made me promise to see her tomorrow.

I skipped down the stairs a happy stupid man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Ivan's Prov._

Once I was out of Sophie's window view I ran into the forest. Suddenly changing into the four legged hound I was. "Where have you been Ivan???" Jacob yelled at me

"I'm sorry!!" I thought back quickly

"I'll come meet you ok?"

I ran to where they were all waiting wagging their tails impatiently instantly they gave me an angry glare I hunched my shoulders and sat down.

"With Sophie right??" Jacob questioned

"Yeah." I mumbled

"You didn't listen to the pack howl for you, you ignored it didn't you?" Jacob said angrily again

"Yes." I whispered.

Suddenly the whole pack was on me playing fighting; Paul who hadn't heard Jacobs's thoughts was taking it seriously. He jumped on me and started scratching the hell out of me.

"STOP PAUL STOP IT!" Jacob yelled but Paul wouldn't listen he kept on scratching and biting. Jacob and Embry had to pull him off me.

Paul fought has hard as he could against their grip but Jacob and Embry wouldn't budge "what the hell is wrong with him?" I spat

"I have no idea!" Jacob shouted.

"Make him change back" I moaned.

I could feel the scratches and bite marks bleeding. Everything went shiny. I fell into a pitch black sleep.

"Ivan! Ivan!"

"You Idiot Paul!"

"Sorry! My anger took over a tad."

"A tad? He's fainted for goodness sake!"

"Hey look he's coming around!"

First all I felt was pain. My eyelids fluttered open there above me was Jacob, Embry and Paul.

"Uhhhhh" I moaned

"He's awake!" Embry shouted

The whole pack came running and knelt beside me.

"How you feeling aye mate?

"Sore." I mumbled

Paul was unable to look into my gaze he just looked at a faraway tree.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Yeah. Whatever, Paul."

I stood up my cuts were nearly healed

"You all right there Ivan?" Jacob asked

"Apart from heaps of pain, yip I'm good"

"C'mon mate lets get you to Emily's"

"Can I help with anything?" Paul asked worriedly

"What you can do is piss off Paul" I spat.

"Hey, hey Ivan easy does it eh?" Jacob shouted at me

"Fine. Sorry Paul I'm just you know tired."

"It's ok." Paul said

Paul wandered over towards me, and helped me limp towards Emily's

"Thanks Paul" I began

"Don't thank me, I'm an anger management freak." Paul shouted at himself.

"Paul you're not!" I shouted back

"I am. I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Paul said

Suddenly I didn't feel his embrace on my shoulders, I fell back, I saw him transform and lope away into the moonlit shadows.

I transformed myself and loped after him following him to Emily's.

_Sophie's Prov._

After Ivan had left I had a lovely hot shower and brushed my long black hair I hadn't really bothered to have a nice warm 30 minute shower since moving over to Forks!

I jumped down the stairs into the kitchen, hungry for breakfast weirdly on a Saturday morning everyone was in bed except for Jake; he was sitting looking half asleep eating his marmite and butter toast his curly dark brown hair nearly touching the half eaten crusts.

"Morning Jake!" I sang loudly

"Uh..." Jake moaned

"Why you up so early? You normally sleep until 12!" I said

Jake stared at me his big light blue eyes looking at me in bafflement his mouth wide open in shock.

"What?"

"Soccer trials duh!" Jake said like I should know

"Right…."

I grabbed the cocoa pops out of the cupboard and poured myself a bowl; I sat down at the table and dug in my spoon taking a mouthful.

"So what are you doing to do while I'm gone?" Jake asked

I thought about it for a few minutes, then an idea struck me.

"I was thinking that forest outside my window looks cool I might take a walk and take my sketch pad I've got to sketch something for art so why not." I said my mouth full with cocoa pops.

Jake nodded and ripped off the crust on his next piece of toast.

"Better go get ready Jake!" A voice which sounded like dad yelled from the landing

"OK!" Jake shouted back.

Jake bounded up the stairs leaving his plate on the table; again he always leaves me to clean up his messes!

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs looks like Mum and Dad were going with Jake to the soccer trials.

"Bye!" I shouted

"Ciao Sweetie!" mum called back in a fake Italian accent.

I heard the door slam finally alone again, now I could finally check out the forest behind our house!

After going up stairs to dig for my sketch pad, paints and camera I grabbed my coat and headed out our front door, the only arty thing outside was our driveway, which I had painted many times!

So I walked back inside and went out the French doors, hoping there might be something arty at the side of the woods, I didn't take me long to get to the other side of the field, I started walking into the forest taking pictures of the Oaks and Pines I had been walking for about, 20 minutes and there I saw the most perfect flower to draw.

It was a little daisy amongst bare dirt normally daisy's come in clumps so I thought it would be arty and started to draw. It took me ages, I was nearly finished when I heard a scuffing of feet behind me. I turned around; standing there was a boy about the same age as me watching me.

"Hi" I smiled

He smiled back but didn't say anything, his skin was unnaturally white and he was beautiful, his hair jet black and eyes they confused me, they were red. Must be contacts.

I finished sketching the daisy, so I sat down against a tree and got out my paints the boy kept on watching me.

I found it a bit weird so I started talking to him.

"I like your contacts where did you get them? I've never seen that red before"

The boy watched me as I moved closer to look at the daisy he sniffed the air and his face lit up. He walked over towards me.

He looked at me weirdly. I started running for my life.

I had been running for ages, I could nearly see the clearing I looked behind me to check how far creep was behind me all I saw was his face right in front of me he pounced on me, knocking me down, I felt pain blazing in both my legs he was crushing me I couldn't get up. Now this was the time to shout.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!! HELP! HELP!!!" I screamed

"You think you'll be alive by the time they come to save you?" The boy laughed he grabbed my wrist and bit down on it.

The pain inside me increased I couldn't see properly only the boy's grinning face as screamed out.

"My mother always says don't play with your food! But why not just this once." He laughed

"HELP! HELP!" I tried to shout but my voice was getting weaker no one would hear me. I would die.

The boy's teeth were clamped down on my wrist I knew what he was doing but, they aren't real I was loosing blood, I couldn't die to a myth no such monster was real.

"Stop" I muttered.

_Ivan's Prov._

We had heard Sophie's screams and were running as fast as we could. There I saw him a newborn.

The pack dragged him off Sophie there she was lying there unmoving. She can't be dead, she can't be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

_Sophie's Prov._

Pain. Pain. Pain. All I felt was pain. Burning in my wrist I didn't know what was happening, I saw Ivan above me I tried to talk, but I couldn't my wrist! It was burning!

Ivan, he was here next to me he could help some how. He could stop the burning the painful burning, like something scratching and biting you a thousand times over. "Help, please it's burning!" I tried to yell, I could barely hear my voice.

_Ivan's Prov_.

Sophie suddenly started shaking and crying out, I ran to her and sat down holding her trembling hand "Help, please it's burning!" she cried out. I looked at her wrist that newborn had bitten her, the venom must be spreading there was nothing I could do.

The pack knelt beside me wincing when Sophie screamed "Please, can one of you do something?" I begged tears rolling down my cheeks. "The change will happen Ivan; soon she'll become like them a blood sucking leech!" Embry spat "Don't you dare say that about Sophie" I growled quietly Embry looked at me taken aback, walking a few paces away he transformed running away into the bushes.

_Sophie's Prov._

I could hear mumbling voices above me the pain wasn't so bad now, I could move my hand now but it was glued, stuck in Ivan's hand. I squeezed his hand; he looked down, his tears dripping onto my coat, "Sophie" he said "What is happening to me?" I sobbed

"Don't talk Soph. Rest, please" Ivan said "I love you Sophie Mary Fields." Ivan whispered into my ear. Then he fled from me into the bushes until he was a blob far away over the other side of the clearing.

The pain was coming back; I knew soon I'd be screaming in agony that I couldn't even understand. Just go with it I willed my brain to think. By the end of this you will be fine, it's just bees, stinging you. They'll go away soon. How could I ever will my brain to think I would be okay after this? Ivan had left me; my family didn't know where I was. I was going to die at the age of 17. How could this happen? Why did I go out into the woods? I tried to rest my limbs and close my eyes. That might help until the pain began gnawing at me again.

_Ivan's Prov._

"How could you pull me away from Sophie?! Why did you?" I spat and Jacob trying to punch him while being pulled away by Embry. "Because soon she'll become dangerous, it's nearly nightfall. We can't stay to close but we can watch over her." Jacob explained.

"Do I care if I get bitten? No, let me sit next to her, please" I begged. "No, I don't want to lose a member of the pack to newborn. No way" Jacob warned "I'm going anyway!" I changed into my true self, Embry's arms failing to snatch for my tail. I sped away to where Sophie was lying, shaking with unopened eyes. "Will you ever listen to my orders?" Jacob thought. "Uh, what do you take me for? Course not" I thought back. "It's nearly morning, 10 minutes.

She'll be a leech. I mean different." Jacob thought back quickly. "Oh thanks, will you change back? I'm trying to think for myself here Jacobi" I warned. If he didn't leave soon I'd have a break down. I don't believe. 10 minutes? My Sophie would be gone. Nada, nothing. I looked up at the sky, 2 minutes. Sophie started opening her eyes.

It's horribly short I know guys, but I wanted to finish another chapter. Can u blame me? Hope u enjoyed.


End file.
